conociendo la familia de mi futura esposa
by eve-chan189
Summary: HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**alaraciones : las ppg y los rrb no me pertenesen **_

_**los rrb : 23 años**_

_**las ppg :22 años**_

* * *

_**POV BOOMER**_

Me levanto de la cama me fijo la hora 9:00 de un sábado miro mi mesa de luz donde abia una pequeña caja color roja me siento en la esquina de la cama miro la caja un rato me desido hoy era el dia de la gran pregunta la cual había ensallado mucho tiempo con mis hermanos

-"si me echo atrás ahora butch y brick me matan mas butch aun me acuerdo cuando se puso la peluca paresia un payaso mal pintado"- penso boomer me levanto de la cama y me visto agarro la caja y la pongo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta luego bajo a desallunar miro mi reloj en 30 minutos tenia que estar en el parque donde abia acordado encontrarme con miyako

-oye boomer espero que se lo preguntes hoy idiota no me rebaje tanto para que no se lo digas – me dijo butch notoriamente enojado y serio

-si pero emm.. y si me dice que no y si ay otro o talves la abdusieron los extraterrestres y dejaron un huevo en su interi –dije cominando de un lado a otro y ablando ajitado

-aver respira inala exala todo estará bien no creo que te diga que no – me dijo tranquilamente brick

-claro como tu no estas en mi posicion crees que me puedo tranquilizar no –dije un poco enojado

-si pero lo haremos pronto y lo sabes – me dijo butch –tienes el anillo?

-si –dije mostrando la caja – gracias por ayudarme a elegir el correcto

-de nada –dijeron al mismo tiempo brick y butch

-boomer se te hace tarde –me dijo brick y era verdad solo tenia 10 minutos para llegar tomo mi café agarro las llaves del auto y salgo bolando como rayo llego y diviso a miyako sentada en una banca me acerco a ella

-perdon te hice esperar mucho –digo sentándome a su lado

-no acabo de llegar – me dijo miyako tan dulce como siempre – y boomer para que me sitaste – me dijo con curiosidad

POV NORMAL

-emmm.. miyako te quiero preguntar algo es muy importante – dijo boomer sonrojado mirando a miyako y luego se arrodillo en frente de ella abriendo una cajita – miyako me arias el honor de casarte con migo y acerme el hombre mas feliz de la tierra?

-oh boomer si! Claro que si! – dijo miyako abrasando a boomer tan fuerte que casi lo mata

-bueno creo que ahora tengo que ponerte el anillo no? –dijo boomer agarrando el anillo y poniéndoselo en el dedo de miyako – espero que te guste

-boomer no me gusta me encanta es precioso –dijo mirando el anillo era de oro blanco con tres diamantes los de al lado eran blancos y al medio un diamante azul – boomer ahora hay que decircelos a mis padre ya sabes ellos son muy tradicionales

-t-tus pa-padres? – boomer traga duro el tenia miedo de que no aceptaran el compromiso por que era un rrb

-si mis padres ,boomy te sientes bien estas un poco palido – dijo miyako preocupada

-si estoy bien pero a que hora puedo ir – dijo boomer nervioso – por que no boy a ir con esta ropa

-tienes rason bueno alas 2:00 te parece bien – dijo miyako dulcemente

-si esta bien bueno vamos te dejo en tu casa –dijo boomer agarrando la mano de miyako levándola hacia el auto abriendo la puerta del auto

-gracias –dijo miyako entrando al auto - pero tengo manos

-no puedo dejar que la futura madre de mis hijos se esfuerce mucho – dijo boomer

-boomer no estoy embarasada –dijo miyako mirando a boomer de reojo

-pero pronto lo estaras –dijo este aciendo que miyako se sonrojara luego entro al auto y empeso a conducir luego de un rato llegaron

-bueno miyako tu casa em en unas horas vengo –dijo boomer bajando del auto y abriéndole la puerta

-grasias boomy pero yo tengo manos sabias? – dijo miyako saliendo del auto – bueno te veo luego boomy –dijo besando a boomer

-igualmente chau –dijo entrando al auto y empesando a conducir cuando llego a su casa estaciono el auto entro y se sento en el sillón

-ahora que hago – dijo agarrándose con las manos la cabeza - y si no me aceptan y si piensan que solo soy un bandido que quiere llevarse a su hija -suspira –mejor me calmo – dijo boomer recostando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón – cuanto escuchaste? –pregunto boomer viendo como brick lo miraba con una soda en la mano

-escuche todo y no creo que piensen eso – dijo tomando un sorbo de su soda

\- que paso? – dijo butch entrando a la sala

-boomer esta preocupado por que creo que los padres de miyako no lo van a aceptar – dijo brick sentándose en un sillón (3 sillones individuales y uno para tres)

-boomer no creo que no te acepten tu eres tan….. tu? –dijo butch sin entenderse a si mismo – el tema es que si el tipo no te pasa tu solo le pegas un rodillaso y te vas con miyako yo tengo un amigo que les puede hacer un pasaporte falso y se van a Jamaica –dijo butch normalmente

-butch hermano buscamos que lo acepte no que lo odie –dijo brick seriamente

-bueno entonces que te vas a poner? –pregunto butch

-n-noce –dijo boomer nervioso

-entonces deja de deprimirte y vamos a buscarte la ropa adecuada para que te pongas – dijo brick levantándose y caminando hacia el cuarto de boomer segido por butch y luego por boomer

-tu espera afuera – le dijo butch a boomer -luego te llamamos

-per-no pudo terminar por que le serraron la puerta en la cara –haaa-suspira –este dia va a ser muy largo

* * *

_**creo que es muy cortito pero bueno **_

_**revierws? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_aclaraciones: las ppg y los rrb no me pertenecen _**

* * *

Boomer estaba sentado en un sillón esperando que sus hermanos lo dejaran entrar a SU cuarto no tenia mucho tiempo en 2 horas tenia que estar en la casa de miyako si salía bien el seria su esposo pero si su padre se encabronaba y decía que no ,no tendría opcion aria lo que butch le dijo golpearía al tipo y escaparía con miyako ha Jamaica

-boomer! Ya puedes entrar –grito butch desde el cuarto de su hermano menor , boomer se para y cuando quiere abrir la puerta no podía estaba atascada hiso fuerza y cuando entro todo estaba patas ariba ropa por aquí ropa por aya todo desordenado

-pero que mierda le hicieron a mi cuarto pendejos! – grito encabronado boomer tratando de controlarse

-encima que te ayudamos nos insultas y nos gritas – dijo butch un poco enojado por la reacción de su hermano

-como quieres que no les grite si desordenaron TODO mi cuarto – susurro apretando los puños mientras le saltaba una venita en la cabeza

-eso no importa ahora ya tenemos tu ropa lista –y brick alzo un perchero con una camisa manga larga blanca con una corbata azul unos jeans y zapatos de vestir – y ahora póntelo - brick le da el perchero y sale del cuarto seguido por butch luego de un rato sale boomer con la ropa puesta

\- bien ahora tenemos que practicar como te tienes que comportar cuando conoscas a sus padres – dice butch

\- no le aguas caso tu solo se tu mismo si? – le dijo brick agarrando el hombro de boomer y sonriéndole

\- esta bien pero si el tipo dice que no que haces – dijo butch moviendo las manos para que boomer siguiera

\- le pego un rodillaso en la pansa y me escapo con miyako a Jamaica - hablo boomer pesadamente rodando los ojos

\- bien dicho hermano – dice butch guiñándole el ojo a boomer el cual rodo lo ojos

\- bueno ya me voy – dijo agarrando las llaves y saliendo , entra a su auto y arranca en el camino piensa como hacer que los padres de miyako no lo odien y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la casa de miyako estaciona el auto y sale nervioso

\- toco o no toco o no toco – susurraba boomer acercando y alejando la mano del timbre hasta que se decidio por tocar , luego de un rato sale miyako con un vestido celeste que le llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas

-boomy bienvenido – hablo besando a boomer – entra –dijo haciéndose a un lado para que boomer pasara

\- y tus padres – dijo tratando de no sonar nervioso entrando a la casa de miyako

\- estan adentro yo voy ha ir a cosinar – miyako señalo la sala – siéntete como en casa – dijo con una sonrisa miyako

-esta bien – dijo mientras iba hacia la sala –_mierda me dejo solo_ –pensó mientras entraba y veía a una mujer de cómo 40 y un hombre de 43 la mujer era rubia de pelo lasio de ojos azules y tez un poco palida y el hombre era rubio de pelo ondulado ,ojos celestes claros y tez blanca – buenos días soy boomer him – dijo boomer inclinándose un poco en forma de respeto

\- yo soy shoujo el padre de miyako – dijo con una sonrisa forsada y levantando la mano

\- buenos días boomer me llamo misaki y soy la madre de miyako –misaki lebanto la mano y lo acerco lo miro bien y dijo- no eres feo hija hiso una buena elección eres fértil? Es que quiero tener muchos nietos

-misaki –dijo shoujo en poco molesto – por que no vas a ayudar a miyako – luego de eso misaki se paro y se fue a la cosina

-bien ahora que estamos solos – dijo pasando de esa sonrisa forsada a una seria - escuchame bien niñato si le haces algo malo a mi angelito te castro entendiste

-s-si pero yo nunca le aria algo malo a miyako yo la amo nunca la aria llorar – dijo y luego entro miyako y misaki con una bandeja cada una luego la dejaron en la mesa

-de que ablaban? – pregunto curiosa miyako

\- de nada mi angelito que nos querías decir tan importante para que nos reuniéramos? – pregunto shoujo

-padre boomer te tiene que preguntar algo muy importante no mi amor – dijo bolteandose para ver a boomer

\- señor viene aqui para pedirle la mano de su hija – dijo boomer serio a lo que el hombre sonríe

\- claro si mi hija es feliz yo haría lo que fuera y tu la haces muy feliz claro se pueden casar tienes mi vendision - dijo con una sonrisa

\- oh pero que lindo hija por fin e esperado tanto esta dia necesitamos comprar la tele ara el vestido – misaki se levanto se fue seguida por miyako

\- bueno supongo que me tengo que ir un placer aberlo conocido suegro – dijo dándole la mano a shoujo

\- el placer es mio yerno y como te dije si le haces algo te castro – dijo con un aura asesina shoujo asustando a boomer

-Em si c-chau – salió boomer de la casa de miyako , entro ah su auto arranca y suspira – que alivio no me dijo que no – luego de un rato llego a su destino su casa

\- ya llegue! – grito boomer entrando y dando un portaso

\- y como te fue – pregunto brick

\- bien me dio su vendicion – dijo orgulloso

-que suerte boomer bien ahora hay que comprar la comida para tu boda – dijo butch

\- si ha eso miyako lo quiere hacer quiere que todo sea perfecto – dijo con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime

-entonces nosotros reservamos la sala –dijo butch

\- bien hay que ir a comprar tu traje y tambien hay que preparar tu despedida de soltero – dijo brick – y no va a ser con mujersuelas por que no quiero que todo este esfuerzo se valla por el caño ok –pregunto

-tsk aburrido – canturreo butch el si quería mujersuelas

\- butch me voy a casar si miyako se entera – boomer no pudo terminar por que butch lo callo

\- y tu que sabes si ella no se va con las chicas a una casa de estripers – razono butch

\- tiene rason pero no creo por que momoko me dijo que no iban a hacer eso – hablo brick mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones y llamaba

\- a quien llamas – pregunto boomer

\- llamo para reservar el salón – dijo tapando con una mano el celular _– emm….. si esta bien el 16 esta perfecto ok _– hablaba brick por el celular – el 16 de este mes te casas

\- em y hoy estamos - pregunto boomer

\- hoy es 10 –dijo butch

-SOLO TENGO 6 DIAS PARA PREPARAR TODO! – grito boomer –POR QUE TAN RAPIDO

\- por que no quiero que te eches para atrás – dijo brick

-bien – dijo boomer

_**Con miyako **_

-este vestido me encanta – dijo momoko viendo el vestido rosa

-si esta lindo pero por que tengo que utilizar vestido yo no me caso – dijo kaoru

\- pero eres la dama de honor y tienes que estar presentable – dijo miyako mientras veía el vestido que tenia momoko – señora tiene de este en color verde

-si ahora lo traigo – dijo la empleada de la tienda yendo por el vestido – tenga

\- kaoru momoko pruevenselo –dijo miyako dándole el vestido a kaoru

-tsk bien – dijo caminando pesada mente luego de un rato salieron kaoru y momoko con un vestido por arriba de la rodilla de solo una manga

-estan hermosas –dijo viendolas con estrellitas en los ojos - me lo llevo

\- puesto o en bolsa señorita – dijo la empleanda

-en bolsa porfavor chicas sáquense los vestidos – dijo a lo que las chicas entraron al vestuario a sacarse los vestidos

-bueno creo que – suena el celular de miyako y responde – QUE COMO!

* * *

**_bueno asta aqui el cap 2 see ya se algo corto pero estoy sin inspiracion_**

**_revierws?_**

**_eve-chan189 _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aclaraciones : las ppg y los rrb no me pertenecen **_

_**Los rrb:23**_

_**Las ppg :22**_

* * *

-QUE COMO! – grito miyako ablando por teléfono – COMO QUE NO TIENEN LAS FLORES QUE LES PEDI! – volvió a gritar – ENTONSES TRAIGANME LIRIOS BLANCOS Y PUNTO! – grito furiosa cortando la llamada

-miyako tranquila – trato de calmarla momoko

-momoko como quieres que este tranquila si me dicen que no tienen las flores que les pedi aparte es su trabajo deverian tener – le dijo miyako levantando un poco la voz

-bueno no es para tanto solo son una flores tontas – dijo desinteresada kaoru

-kaoru tu no entenderías yo quiero que este dia sea perfecto – dijo tranquilizándose

-a eso miyako en tu despedida de soltera que quieres hacer – pregunto momoko

\- emm…. Vamos a un club a bailar – dijo con mucho animo miyako

-wow tu miyako diciendo esto ,el mundo se esta volviendo loco – dijo Kaoru retrocediendo un poco sorprendida

\- esta bien será divertido – dijo momoko dando un saltito de felizidad – las paso a retirar a las 8:00 ok yo me voy ,tengo algo que hacer ahora –luego de eso momoko se fue

\- esta bien – dijo kaoru

\- ok entonces tengo que comprar ropa – dijo miyako emosionada

\- cof compradora compulsiva cof – dijo kaoru "tosiendo "

-que dijiste – pregunto miyako

-yo – dijo apuntándose y mirando paro todos lados – nada ,sabes algo me tengo que ir luego te veo – dijo yendose

-esta bien luego te veo kaoru – dijo miyako luego entro a una tienda de ropa

CON LOS CHICOS

-ese te queda bien – dijo butch viendo a boomer con un traje negro y corbata azul

\- tienes razón ¡me llevo este! - grito a lo que se le acerco un empleado

-puesto o en bolsa – pregunto

-en bolsa – dijo mientras entraba a cambiarse de ropa

-nosotros nos llevamos estos dos – dijo mostrándole dos trajes iguales al de boomer solo que con la corbata de sus respectivos colores luego de que el hombre agarrara los trajes de butch y brick salió boomer y le dio su traje a el señor , luego de que lo embolsaron y pagaron salieron

-bueno boomer aquí te dejamos los dos tenemos cosas que hacer – dijo brick

-ok – dijo girando luego empeso a caminar luego de un rato caminando se choco con alguien – perdón no vi por donde iba miyako?

-boomer que haces aquí? – pregunto

-yo comprando el traje – dijo mostrándole la bolsa

-Vamos al parque un rato? –dijo miyako

-esta bien – dijo agarrando la mano de miyako mientras caminaban ablaban de las cosas de la vida hasta que llegaron

-sabes boomer me acuerdo cuando te me confesaste y me pediste que fueramos novios fue aquí hace 4 años – dijo tocando un árbol de sakura

FLASH BACK

_-boomer estas bien tienes fiebre? Estas todo rojo – dijo tocando la frente de boomer_

_-si estoy bien –respondio boomer _

_-que querías decirme- pregunto _

_-miyako t-tu m-m-me gu-gustas – dijo con la cara roja como un tomate _

_-t-tu tambien me gustas –dijo mirando el piso tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que surcaba por sus mejillas_

_-quieres ser mi novia! –pregunto gritando_

_-SIIII –dijo saltando a abrasarlo_

FIN FLASH BACK

-si que nostalgia –dijo mirando hacia riba con las manos en los bolsillos

-boomer tengo que irme el vestido no se ara solo o si – dijo burlonamente

\- jeje si tienes rason bueno chau amor cuidate – dijo besándola

-claro chau – y se fue

UN DIA ANTES DE LA BODA

-el vestido me queda bien esta hermoso~ -dijo parándose aloque sono un ruido de que algo se rompió- he? HEEEE! NOOO – grito miyako el vestido se havia roto – AHORA QUE AGO! A ya se – dijo agarrando un pedaso de tela y empesando a coserlo – como nuevo –dijo mirando su vestido

EN CASA DE BOOMER

-donde esta donde esta –dijo levantando todos los cojines del sillón – dond- no pudo terminar por que alguien le puso en frente una cajita

\- tonto no tienes que perder esto –dijo dándole la caja que tenia los anillos

-grasias~ -canturreo boomer

-apresurate o llegaras tarde a la practica- le hiso recordar brick

\- CIERTO – dijo y se paro rápido y se fue pero antes de irse – gracias de nuevo brick

-no hay por donde – respondió

EN EL ENSALLO

Boomer estaba nervioso estaba parado en el altar esperando a que miyako entrara por la puerta ,luego de un rato se escucha la música y entra miyako caminando despacio cuando llega el sacerdote empieza a hablar

\- boomer, ¿quieres recibir a miyako como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?.-le pregunto el sacerdote

-si quiero –dijo boomer

-miyako, ¿quieres recibir a boomer como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?. –volvio a preguntar

-si quiero – respondió miyako con un lave sonrojo

-El Señor, que hizo nacer entre vosotros el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que habéis manifestado ante la iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre –dijo el sacerdote

Luego entro kuriko con los anillos y se los dio a boomer y miyako

-El Señor bendiga estos anillos que vais a entregaros uno al otro en señal de amor y de fidelidad.-dijo el sacerdote mirando a miyako y a boomer

-miyako,recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti –dijo poniéndole el anillo en el dedo indice de miyako

-boomer, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti – miyako le puso el anillo en el dedo índice de boomer

\- puede besar a la novia – dijo el sacerdote mirando a boomer pero miyako se le adelanto y lo beso ella

-bueno creo que ya estamos listos no? – pregunto boomer

-si –respondio miyako

EL DIA DE LA BODA

Ese dia boomer estaba nervioso simplemente muy nervioso eran las 9:30 y miyako y las chicas no aparesian se escuchaban susurros "_deseguro se encontró otro_" "_quisas se encontró alguien que vale la pena _"

Eso ponía aun mas nervioso a boomer que ya empesava a pensar que lo había plantado

CON LAS CHICAS

-nooo voy a llegar tarde el dia de mi boda sabia que no tenia que hacerte caso kaoru eso me pasa por tomar – dijo miyako llorando comicamente – no puedes conducir mas rápido! –dijo enojada miyako

-pero que bipolar – susurro kaoru

-que dijiste! Sabia no nenia que tomar ese wisqui –dijo recordando miyako

FLASH BACK

_-ohh vamos miyako solo *hip* un poco –dijo kaoru dándole un vaso con wisqui _

_-no kaoru mañana es mi boda no puedo-dijo esta un poco molesta _

_-ba aburrida *hip* –dijo kaoru que estaba borracha _

_-una copa no harra mal o si –dijo tomando el vaso_

_UN RATO DESPUES _

_Abia una multitud gritando al revedor de miyako_

_-FONDO! FONDO! FONDO!-decia la multitud mirando a miyako tomando un valde de wisqui por un tubito ,luego de eso miyako bomita –iug –dice la multitud y momoko se lleva a unas miyako y kaoru borrachas hasta el tope_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-haa –suspira momoko- apresúrate kaoru ya es tarde!

-no me grites! Que ya falta una cuadra! –grito kaoru acelerando , al llegar miyako sale apurada poniéndose el taco ,primero entran momoko y kaoru para despreocupar cuando se ponen en sus lugares se em piesa a escuchar la música y entra miyako caminando lento cuando llego al altar boomer le susurro algo

-llegas tarde pensé que no ivas a venir –susurro preocupado

-hm-tocio el sacerdote para empesar –empesemos tu boomer him , ¿quieres recibir a miyako gotokuji como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?.-le pregunto el sacerdote

-si quiero –respondio boomer

-y tu miyako gotukuji , ¿quieres recibir a boomer como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?. –volvio a preguntar

\- si quiero – respondió miyako

-El Señor, que hizo nacer entre vosotros el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que habéis manifestado ante la iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre –dijo el sacerdote

De la puerta entra kuriko con los anillos y se los da a boomer y miyako

-miyako,recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti –dijo poniéndole el anillo en el dedo indice de miyako

-boomer, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti – miyako le puso el anillo en el dedo índice de boomer

-puede besar a la novia -dijo el sacerdote mirando a boomer pero esta vez boomer beso a miyako

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo realmente no me acordava como eran los votos que tuve que recurrir a una pagina bueno tenia pensado subirlo ayer pero no tuve tiempo _

_Eve-chan189_


	4. la amenaza de Dai

_**Aclaraciones: las ppg y los rrb no me pertenecen**_

* * *

-haaaa –bosteso butch ya había pasado un mas de la boda de boomer y miyako y al parecer miyako estaba embarazada pero aun no sabían si era niña o niño aunque miyako ya habia comprado toda la ropa de color rosa – brick que hora es? –pregunto

-mm? Son las 11 por? –pregunto curioso brick

-mierda llego tarde! –dijo poniéndose la campera y saliendo de su casa empeso a correr lo mas rápido que pudo y llego a la tienda de skates entro y vio a kaoru y a su hermano Dai y se acerco – hola Dai –dijo dándole la mano – emm kaoru hoy puedo ir a tu casa?

-mm? Emm si por que no – dijo kaoru sin darle mucho interés al tema

-kaoru puedes ir a comprarme una soda es que tengo sed yo y butch te esperaremos aquí – dijo dándole una calida sonrisa a kaoru

-esta bien ya vuelvo no se muevan de aquí –luego de eso se fue

-oye butch necesito hablar contigo de algo – dijo seria mente Dai mirando a butch

-si pero ,que linda –dijo mirando a una morena muy voluminosa – oye hermosura no me pasas tu numero de celular –dijo mostrandole su celular a lo que Dai se lo tiro al piso

-NOOOOO! Mi bebe – dijo desesperado butch – tu me compraras otro! –dijo molesto

-oye! Tu estas con mi hermana! si te veo con otra o si le haces algo inapropiado te mato! – le grito haciendo que algunas personas los miraran

\- enserio crees que yo aria eso –dijo "ofendido" butch

\- no te hagas el idiota niñato yo te conozco y eres capas de todo – dijo frunciendo el ceño

\- haci y quien lo dice he? Tu? No me aguas reir – dijo burlona mente y luego riendo

-tsk para que me gasto con un niñato deserebrado como tu de seguro que aun eres casto (virgen) - se burlo Dai

\- encerio? Preguntale a tu hermana –dijo desafiante

\- hijo de p%# como te atreves! – cuando el puño de Dai estaba por impactar con la cara de butch el lo esquiva pero lo que no vio venir fue la patada que impacto con su estomago haciendo que escupiera sangre

\- hijo de la chingada – dijo butch desde el piso agarrándose el estomago

\- pero que mierda , butch que paso – dijo kaoru tirando la soda y quedando a la misma altura que butch

-nada – butch se levanto mirando a Dai como si no hubiera pasado nada

-si no paso nada – dijo mirando a su hermana para luego mirar su cuello encontrando una marca – _un chupon_ – pensó Dai - que tienes en el cuello – le pregunto apuntando con el dedo indice el cuello de kaoru

\- que esto? – pregunto destapando su cuello – me lo hiso butch ayer –dijo dudando mientras veía que butch hacia señas para que se callara y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso luego vio como Dai le daba un golpe en la cara a butch

-te lo adverti niñato! –dijo sacado de sus casillas

-D-Dai! Como es eso de adverti? Butch que te advirtió –pregunto sin entender

-kaoru tu yo y papa ablaremos de esto , nos vamos! –dijo llevándose a kaoru

-no! DAI! ya para ya no soy una niña ya tengo 22 y no quiero que vuelvas a amenazar a butch– dijo ella

-kaoru tanto amas a esta niñato mal nacido – pregunto

-si amo mucho a este salvaje mal nacido – dijo con simplesa

-oye! Este salvaje mal nacido tiene nombre! – dijo butch

-tsk nunca entendí tus gustos pero si eres feliz intentare llevarme bien con el salvaje de butch – dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa forzada

-bien por que esta noche tengo algo que decirles y es muy importante tanto como para mi como para kaoru – dijo serio – bueno yo me voy tengo algo que hacer – dijo mientras se iva

* * *

-tanto se tarda –dijo miyako mirando su reloj – haaa-suspiro –de vi imaginarmelo

-perdon por venir tarde es que me retrase por algo –dijo con una gotita estilo anime

\- no importa vamos ya vi uno que le va a gustar –dijo apuntando la tienda que decía en grande JOYERIA primero entro miyako y luego butch

-hola les puedo ayudar en algo? –dijo un empleado

-si me mostraría ese anillo "juan" –dijo butch apuntando y luego leyendo el nombre que tenia escrito en un papel pegado el empleado

\- me llamo carlos se equivocaron cuando me lo dieron pero no importa ahora le muestro el anillo –dijo un poco enojado

-butch! – dijo levantando un poco el tono miyako

-que? Su uniforme decia "juan" supuse que se llamaba haci – dijo burlonamente y un poco enojado

-bueno aqui esta –dijo mostrandoles un anillo de oro con 3 diamantes el del medio era mas grande los de al lado eran blancos y eran mas chicos

-bueno lo compramos –dijo butch luego de pagar salieron de la tienda y se sentaron en un banco de el centro comercial (**A: **si estaban en un centro comercial)

-grasias por ayudarme – dijo butch agradesido

-de nada butch creo que se te hace tarde –pregunto

-mm que hora es? – pregunto

-son las 2 –dijo

-que?! – grito – perdón me tengo que ir –dijo apurado

-no te preocupes no ay problema – dijo con una sonrisa

\- bueno chau – dijo corriendo cuando llego a la casa de kaoru te acomodo la ropa y el pelo luego de un rato de ensayar lo que iva a decir toco el timbre y le abrió un hombre con una mascara mejor llamado "la maravilla enmascarada"

. . .

-hola? –dijo este

-papa el es butch del que te hable hace un rato –dijo Dai con una ronrisa burlona a lo que el papa de kaoru frunció el ceño

-_mierda ya me mori_ –pensó asustado butch

* * *

_**Bueno aquí otro cap espero les guste y gracias a los que me dejaron sus revierws me ayudan mucho **_

_**Revierws?**_

_**Eve-chan189**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aclaraciones: las ppgz y los rrbz no me pertenecen**_

* * *

-papa, quien es el – dijo shou apuntando a butch

-shou ve a tu cuarto – dijo Dai seriamente ,luego shou subió a su cuarto

\- voy a llamar a kaoru –luego de eso Dai subió arriba

\- haci que tu eres el chico del que me hablo Dai – pregunto

-s-si –respondio butch

* * *

-bueno mejor bajo – cuando estaba bajando vio a su padre haciéndole llaves a butch

-PAPA! Ya dejalo – dijo enojada

-pe-pero hija –dijo este para luego recibir una mirada enojada de kaoru ,Dai bajo

-bueno que querías decirnos – pregunto Dai

-¿puedo casarme con su hija? – le pregunto butch –_que diga que si ,que diga que si_ – pensaba butch

-¿Qué?! –gritaron el papa de kaoru y Dai

-em… lo que escucharon – dijo butch – me casare con kaoru ,no me importa lo que diga – butch lo miro serio

Miro a kaoru la cual estaba sorprendida – no puedo vivir sin ella ámeme u ódieme estaremos en el altar tarde o temprano - dijo luego se paro y se acerco a el papa de kaoru – puedo

-e-em esta bien supongo k-kauru tu estas bien con esto? –pregunto sacando a kaoru de su estado de shock

-s-si claro mientras no tenga que usar vestido – dijo desinteresada

\- entonces abra una boda!? – pregunto shou bajando

\- si – dijo serio Dai

-bueno kaoru yo me voy – dijo despidiéndose de ella con un beso

-butch como te fue? – pregunto brick

-haaa-suspiro – me acepto –dijo butch

-encerio!? –grito

-Dai le dijo a su padre todo – dijo butch – al muy maldito no le funciono el plan –dijo burlonamente

-bueno tenemos que alquilar el salón y el sacerdote –le dijo

-Si pero que sea rápido no quiero que el papa de kaoru cambie de opinión – dijo mirándolo

-esta bien bere que puedo hacer –dijo mientras agarraba el celular y marcaba el numero – hola? Si ,si cuando esta el salón ,el 8? Ok chau – corto la llamada

-y que dijo? –pregunto

\- el 8

-el 8 que?

-Te casas

-se que dije rápido pero no tanto – dijo mientras le caia una gotita estilo anime

-bueno em butch tienes el traje no? –pregunto brick

\- sip – respondió

-okey voy a llamar a miyako para que nos ayude con lo de la boda – dijo volviendo a llamar

\- brick que vamos a hacer para mi despedida de soltero? – pregunto butch

\- algo que no tenga que ver con strepers –dijo mirándolo

\- por que eres tan aburrido? –pregunto

-por que te vas a casar menso – dijo enojado – ahora cállate que trato de hablar

-ok – dijo butch

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aquí esta cap porque estoy con muchas cosas y intentare subir el cap siguiente lo mas rápido que pueda es que estoy haciendo una nueva historia (aun no la subo) pero pronto lo hare , FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! (atrasado) y gracias por formar parte de este año tan lindo en fanfiction **_

_**Eve-chan189 **_


End file.
